


Love, Actually.

by RaeWagner



Category: Frozen (2013), Greek and Roman Mythology, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Jack Frost, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Jack Feels, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: It's been a year since Jack had become a Guardian. and the others have offered to throw him an official welcome party in his honor... right alongside North's birthday. So Jack is getting to meet a lot of the other legendary figures he hasn't before.  Like Mother Nature, Father Time, And Cupid. But Cupid brings along his daughter, Hedone, the goddess of sensual pleasure and Jack finds his world spinning. Or maybe... it's her world that's spinning. Unlike her father, She finds love impeccable and time consuming, but can dish it out perfectly. And to Jack, she's all the more intriguing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S DECEMBER YOU HO HO HOS. and that means. .... I don't even know. I hope you guys enjoy this story.

''Seriously?''

Jack had asked again for what was probably the tenth time. Hedone looked back at him calmly before reaching down into her velvety red pouch and pulling out some of that beautiful rose gold dust in between her fingers.

''Nope.''

She gathered it and sent a golden kiss into the window of the fighting couple. then she turned back to Jack. ''What's the big deal?'' she asked him. Jack rolled his eyes. ''What's the big deal? you're  _Cupid's Daughter!_ '' and you've never been in love?'' He asked and then she smiled. 

''Precisely.'' 

''And... I mean. Never?''

 

 ''Never ever.'' was what she concluded. 

 

She really did wish that people would just accept this of her. ''Nope. I can feel warmth and affection. and Of course I love my parents but. I've never been in love.'' 


	2. Do you hear what I hear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Meets Hedone for the first time. There aren't a lot of Hedone Facts online I can find. So.. As my OC I'm gonna make some up. so... Three every chapter? Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.The Baby Boom was caused by Hedone  
> 2\. Hedone had a relationship with Hedylogus  
> 3\. Her favorite Foods are Oven Roasted potatoes, Rose Tea and She doesn't like desserts.

‘’It’s no time to be down right now. It’s North’s birthday!’’

 

Jack smiled a little at Toothiana’s optimism. She looked for a new garment to wear and her many little tooth fairies carried a huge beautifully wrapped box into the room where both she and Jack were in.

‘’It’s not that I’m down.. I’m just… I don’t know.’’

It had been one full year since He had been inducted into Guardian-hood, and for the first time, he was meeting the rest of the guardian’s he hadn’t before. He was still kind of worried that his reputation would carry on how the others would perceive him. But he didn’t know how to voice it. Sometimes the things Tooth said weren’t things that’s he wanted to hear. Or helpful.

‘’I’ll see you there. Okay?’’

He asked. She looked back. Obviously concerned but knew that if he wanted to talk, he would. ‘’I can’t wait to see Cupid, it’s been ages.’’ She sighed dreamily before turning to wink at him.~~~~~~

 

‘’What kind of present would one get Santa Clause?’’ Jack asked himself. He was already running a little late. Maybe he would like a little sculpture of himself and the _Mrs_. One that wouldn’t melt. He could do that.

‘’Late. Of course. You think father time would come talk to you.’’

Bunny was holding two little members of his litter in his arms as the other’s stay seated. He hadn’t missed a lot really. But a lot eyed him when he walked in. He had caught up with Mrs. Clause. He often liked talking to her because she literally didn’t judge anyone. But he was late. And now everyone was waiting in a crowed. Even some elves looked awe stricken and dreamy eyed. Even as the piano music started to play, the Yeti’s sighed in awe. And he couldn’t begin to ponder why.

‘’ _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me Been an awful good girl_.’’ She belted. And Jack Immediately paused his actions.

He found himself gently pushing through the crowd to the front. And that’s when he first saw her. She sat on the piano. The subtle spotlight illuminated her pink orbs gently. She smiled a little as she continued her ballad of Santa Baby.

‘’Who Is that?’’

Jack gasped. A Giant hand landed on his shoulder and North was suddenly laughing in his ear. But of course, North wouldn’t answer him. Did he even hear the question? that was a good one. Shortly after the party resumed. Jack moved through the crowd but didn't catch another glimpse of the girl before he was called over by Toothiana and a Man who was hovering slightly above the ground just like her. He had brown curly hair and nearly translucent wings that resembled a dragonfly's. 

''Oh, Jack, Jack!'' Tooth smiled and called him over. 

''This is Eros! Oh he's such a good friend of mine.'' Eros smiled and for a second Jack felt himself go stiff. Ero's smile was disarming. 

 

''Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr.Frost! Had a chance to see you during valentines Day,  But I was busy busy. No time to chat.'' He said with a small smile. Jack smiled and didn't reach out to shake his hand.

''Is Hedone here? She's gotten so big and beautiful. I remember when she was born. she was almost as small as Baby Tooth. '' Tooth said cheerily and grabbed Cupid and they sped off. Jack stood there for a minute. ''Jack Frost! The man I've been looking for all over!'' North was suddenly standing behind him. he had a giant red flower in his hand and he grabbed Jack ad pulled him along. ''There's something you need to be meeting. Long time friend. I've known her since she was as big as an elf.''  
  
Jack was brought face to face with the brown haired woman who was placed at the piano earlier. ''This is Hedone. Cupid's daughter.'' Jack could see now that Hedone'e wings who looked identical to her father's were tucked and folded neatly on her back. She smiled a little. Almost like she was unimpressed with him. 

 

''Jack Frost?''

 

''Hedone... Love- Eros...''  
  
''Philia. Hedone Philia.'' She said and stuck out her hand. she didn't flinch or shudder when there hands touched. she still looked a little unimpressed though. 

''I've heard so much about you. I've got to get you to Out to Greece. I always have to go other places to see the snow. Which isn't often.'' She noted with a single smile. After a few minutes she picked up a drink and swirled around before looking back up at him. ''The guardian life is treating you well then? I mean. you're like, a god of children.'' she noted.'' Jack looked her over and chuckled a little/   
  
  


'"What about you? Do you take up the family business. Arrows and all?'' This seemed to spark interest in her. for she took a swig of the drink and giggled.

 

''Oh, Mr. Frost. You have no Idea.''


End file.
